dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Vinturfjordian Language/Dictionary
A *''Arde'' - "Earth" (not the planet) *''Armer'' - "Marble" *''Apokalyps'' - "Disaster" **''Apokalyps Temspet'' - "Giant Storm" *''Artiza ''- "Arctic" A: B *''Borëa'' - "Aurora, moonlight" D *''Dazzlar'' - "To Dazzle" *''Decasere'' - "Spirit, ghost" **''Decasere oby Vwater'' - "Waterspirit" (how the ancient Common Tongues called fish, modern Common Tongues translate it as fish rather than waterspirit) E *''Ed'' - "Or" *''Eklips'' - "Dark, in a state of eclipse, shadowed" *''Eklipsos'' - "Dusk, Evening, Twilight" *''Ewtury'' - "Century" **''Ewtural'' - "Centennial" F *''Fjörd'' - "Fjord" **''Fjördminral'' - "Fjordrock" (this is how the ancient Common Tongues called Earth. Modern Common Tongues translate it as Earth rarher than Fjordrock.) *''Flickar'' - "To Flicker" *''Fotosynar'' - "To perform photosynthesis" G H I *''Icid'' - "Murder" **''Icidor'' - "Murderer" *''Ivi'' - "Ivy" J K *''Kaktus'' - "Cactus" **''Karang Likidal'' - "Flowing Fire" (with this the Common Tongues mean "Lava" or "Magma") *''Karza'' - "Quartz" **''Karza Vilet'' - "Purple Quartz, Amethyst" *''Kirstallos'' - "Crystal" **''Kirstallos Kould'' - "Cold Crystal" (with this the Common Tongues mean ice) *''Kould ''- "Cold" L *''Lagune'' - "Lagoon" *''Lazu'' - "Blue" *''Lefor'' - "Plant" *''Likidar'' - "To Flow" M *''Minral'' - "Rock" N *''Neuw'' - "Snow" *''Niktar'' - "Nectar" *''Nud'' - "Salamander, newt" O *''Oby'' - "From, of" *''Oos'' - "Bone, skull" *''Opra'' - "Phantom" *''Orboros'' - "Ouroboros" *''Ornamentar'' - "To Hang" P R S *''Selp'' - "Scallop, Shell, Conch, Clam" *''Se'' - "Myself/Yourself, like in: I did that myself, you did that yourself." **''Seicid'' - "Suicide" *''Shalmak'' - "Frog" *''Srikelyas'' - "Leap Year" T *''Temspet'' - "Storm, thundercloud" *''Tsart'' - "Tail" U *''Ur'' - "With" V *''Virvier'' - "River" **''Virvier Ornamental'' - "Waterfall" *''Vint'' - "Community, town" **''Vinturfjörd'' - "Vinturfjord, literally "town with fjord"" *''Vugel'' - "Wing" W *''Waluw'' - "Swallow (bird)" Z *''Zide'' - Lace Dragons The ancient Common Tongues knew only a few dragons, but the modern Common Tongues made a Common Tongue name for each known dragon. *''Drak Apokalyps'' - Apocalypse Dragon *''Drak Apokalyps Temspet'' - Tempest Dragon *''Drak Arde'' - Earth Dragon *''Drak Artiza'' - Arctic Dragon *''Dagono Armertsart'' - Marbletail Dragon *''Drak Borëa'' - Aurora Dragon *''Drak Dazzlal'' - Dazzling Dragon *''Drak Decasere'' - Ghost Dragon *''Drak Doiewtural'' - Bicentennial Dragon *''Drak Eklips'' - Dark Dragon *''Drak Eklipsos'' - Dusk Dragon *''Drak Eklipsosvugel'' - Duskwing Dragon *''Drak Ewtury'' - Century Dragon *''Drak Flickar'' - Flicker Dragon *''Drak Ivi'' - Ivy Dragon *''Drak Kaktus'' - Cactus Dragon *''Drak Karang'' - Fire Dragon *''Drak Karang Lazu'' - Blue Fire Dragon *''Drak Karang Likidal'' - Lava Dragon *''Drak Karza'' - Quartz Dragon *''Drak Karza Vilet'' - Amethyst Dragon *''Drak Kirstallos'' - Crystal Dragon *''Drak Kirstallos Kould'' - Ice Dragon *''Drak Kould'' - Cold Dragon *''Drak Lagune'' - Lagoon Dragon *''Drak Lefor'' - Plant Dragon *''Drak Niktar'' - Nectar Dragon *''Drak Nud'' - Salamander Dragon *''Drak Oos'' - Bone Dragon *''Drak Opra'' - Phantom Dragon *''Drak Orboros'' - Ouroboros Dragon *''Drak Ornamental'' - Ornamental Dragon *''Drak Ortreat'' - Ortreat Dragon *''Drak Ragnarök'' - Ragnarok Dragon *''Drak Sele'' - Moon Dragon *''Drak Sele Eklips'' - Lunar Eclipse Dragon *''Drak Sele Lazu'' - Blue Moon Dragon *''Drak Selp'' - Conch Dragon *''Drak Srikelyas'' - Leap Year Dragon *''Drak Srikelyas Do'' - Double Leap Year Dragon *''Drak Temspet'' - Storm Dragon *''Drak Waluwtsart'' - Swallowtail Dragon *''Drak Virvier'' - River Dragon *''Drak Yanbog'' - Rainbow Dragon *''Drak Yanbog Do'' - Double Rainbow Dragon *''Drak Zeatemspet'' - Squall Dragon *''Drak Zide'' - Lace Dragon *''Drak Zidevugel'' - Lacewing Dragon *''Drak Neuw'' - Snow Dragon *''Drak Neuwpokalyps'' - Snowpocalypse Dragon Legend *df. - Definite *dfp. - Definite Plural *pl. - Plural *prt. - Present *pst. - Past Category:Dictionaries Category:Languages